The King of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Emiko Gale
Summary: How Mario became the king of the Mushroom Kingdom after heartbreak and tragedy.
1. Taking Over the Kingdom

**Surprise! This is what I wanted to work on after finishing "So Cold". Yes, another tragedy, but this will go down a different route than "So Cold." I also plan for this fanfic to be shorter, like around 4 or 5 chapters.**

**This was inspired by EchoEternal's wonderful Mario fanfics and how this author makes wonderful fanfics that are true to the tone of the games. My fanfic will be a bit darker but it won't have loads of profanity like most Mario fanfiction.**

**In truth, one of my favorite topics to write about is Mario. It's a nice challenge since the characters need to be fleshed out a bit. Then again, the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog are harder for me to write and they have more personality, but the biggest problem is inconsistent character development. I do hope to make a Sonic fanfic someday despite not being much of a Sonic fan though.**

**And I want to make a warning that there will be romance in this fanfic, but I personality left out which pairings will be in here in the description because this fanfic isn't meant to be a simple shipping fanfic with an indirect sign saying, "If you like this pairing read this!". With that being said, please read this fanfic with an open mind. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo, woe is I.**

* * *

><p>Mario paced around the castle in frustration nearly cursing under his breath even though he preferred not to. He faced too many fowl mouths in Brooklyn but he was in the more civil Mushroom Kingdom now, or so he thought. He was losing his temper with how Bowser is practically stalked Princess Peach. But coronation was near, the toads and other inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom wanted their face princess to become queen now. But lately the princess hasn't spoken much, Mario wondered if she was in shock due to kidnappings.<p>

She locked herself away in her room for awhile, Mario knocked on her bedroom door. It was 5 minutes but she didn't open up yet, Mario started to sweat. Then she opened up, and Mario's body temperature only rose. She was obviously troubled but she still looked adorable. Small round cheeks and aquamarine eyes with blonde hair that looked a bit messy now that Mario thought about it.

Mario released the heat from his chest but tugging his shirt collar. "Hey Princess, I don't want you to run the Kingdom by yourself so…"

Mario was tripping over his own words.

"Yes?" Princess Peach said ever so sweetly.

"I have," Mario paused. "_We have _been holding this off…" Mario made another abrupt stop.

Princess Peach let go of the door knob and stared Mario straight in the eye,

"I want to become your king, and banish Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom forever, and from you." Mario finished, clutching his signature red hat in nervousness.

Princess Peach said nothing, her blank expression became a shocked one, but she didn't look happy in the slightest. Mario had his eyes closed, he didn't notice her reaction at all. But he heard footsteps that sounded like they came from high heels. He opened his eyes and turned to see the princess walked away from him. But when she saw his confused face she ran away. Mario was speechless, he couldn't bring himself to move.

Princess Peach ran for the throne room but she gasped in fright a bit as she saw Luigi and Daisy there.

"Peachy, are you alright?" Daisy asked with worry in her eyes.

Princess Peach breathed, Daisy walked closer to her but Peach took a few steps backward.

Mario finally caught up with her. "Princess!" He cried.

Mario paused, he tried to remain calm but he feared the worse. "Are, are you alright?"

Princess Peach gritted her teeth and held her head in her hands. "…No." She uttered out.

"But why?!" Mario asked, he was starting to get emotional.

Luigi took a step closer. "You can tell us." Luigi was just as worried as the others, but he was also confused. This was unlike her.

"Please say something, even if it's just a word." Daisy said, becoming desperate.

"I'll answer for my crippled princess!" said a dark voice.

The voice sent chills down the spines of Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, Peach was still frozen.

Through the balcony they heard the familiar sound of the koopa clown kart, and the familiar breathing of a certain beast they've come to loathe with all their hearts.

Outside they saw King Bowser, Mario almost saw all red out of frustration of the pitiful king that would never back down. Luigi trembled a bit but took a step forward and readied himself to help his older brother take down this demon, Bowser did not stir though.

"It's time you learned the truth, plumber." Bowser said.

Mario growled slightly. "I think _you _should face the truth!" Mario ran and clenched his fist, twirling it around for a tornado punch, but before Mario could attack a canon popped out in front of Bowser like magic, it was aimed for Mario.

Daisy gasped but Mario managed to stop, however Bowser wasn't prepared to fire a shot.

Bowser's lips curled up. "The truth is, you have stolen _my princess_ from _me! _Countless times!"

"You're lying!" Luigi cried.

Mario and Daisy's faces were full of anger but they ignored Peach, who was trying her hardest to hold back tears behind them.

"Such selfish people you are, and the toadstool people, thinking I am not what's best for Peach." Bowser said.

Mario turned around to see horror in Peach's eyes, but he walked up to her gently to console her, like he always did.

"Don't be afraid Princess, Bowser is being a joker again." Mario said.

Just then Peach burst into tears and covered her face.

_"What?!" _Mario cried in his head.

"It's true Mario! It's all true!" Peach choked through her crying. "I _**love**_Bowser!"

Mario felt numb all over, his hands shook, his ears clogged up. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as Princess Peach walked away from Mario with a sad look on her face.

Mario turned around finally realizing reality but gasped when he saw that Peach and Bowser were only a few feet away from each other.

"That's my girl." Bowser said, he raised his claws up.

"Now to make it official!" Bowser unleashed his dark magic on to Peach, the dark purple and black magic covered her completely until she was unnoticeable.

"No!" Daisy cried. She ran closer to confront her dear friend.

The spell was complete, Peach looked like she always did except her dress was ebony black now.

Daisy stood behind Princess Peach while Mario and Luigi were still frozen in denial and shock. "…Peach?" Daisy said.

Princess Peach turned around and faced Daisy eye to eye. Princess Peach's expression wasn't cheerful like it used to be, but emotionless. Her azure blue eyes were now silver, it was almost too scary to stare.

"Now, to destroy this horrible kingdom!" Bowser yelled.

"…Destroy." Peach said in a soft tone.

Bowser unleashed his dark magic again only it swirled around him, Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. The dark magic also stretched outside the castle to make the clear blue sky pitch black. Peach didn't stir as she was in some sort of trance, her flailing dress did not bother her. Realizing it was pointless to reason Daisy ran to Mario and grabbed his hand.

"Mario, please snap out of it!" Daisy cried.

Mario didn't stir much, his eyes were heavy with sadness it almost made Daisy's eyes water. Before she could give into despair though, Luigi struggled through the dark gusts to reach out to them. "Come on!" Luigi cried. Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand and the both of them dragged Mario away from the magic.

"Love! True love! It gives power, and everyone who has followed our adventures will know that this is no cliché love story of hero and princess. But that the princess has loved the villain all along! Hahahaha!" Bowser laughed maniacally.

Daisy hugged Mario's arm in comfort knowing that what Bowser said would hurt him even more. Luigi stood up ready to fight, but before he could act a light made its way into the room from outside.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bowser cried.

"This story is not over yet, Koopa King." Said a voice.

Luigi saw where the light came from, he smiled in relief. The very light also slowly snapped Mario out of his heartbreak trance. Soon the princess of galaxies stood in front of the three of them.

"Rosey!" Princess Daisy cried in happiness.

"Even if the citizens here did wrong, they don't deserve this. They need someone to guide them." Rosalina said.

Bowser growled at her, but Rosalina said nothing. She stretched her arms out as the light from her powers proved stronger than Bowser's dark magic as he struggled to keep control.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were left speechless but before they could say anything large beams of light escaped Rosalina and shined out of the castle traveling across the kingdom.

"Wow! Amazing!" Daisy cried.

They had no idea she was so powerful. When she was done with her spell she lowered her arms and stared straight and Bowser and Peach. Bowser was now powerless and Princess Peach was back to normal except the black dress, her blue eyes were back.

"With your power gone I will spare you, but you two must leave this place forever." Rosalina said.

"Fine!" Bowser scoffed.

They said nothing after that. They didn't know how to feel anymore other than the fact that this was reality. Peach loves Bowser and she was being whisked away in his Koopa clown kart to live with him forever. Peach looked backed to her friends briefly as she flew away, but she said nothing.

Finally finding strength, Mario stood up and faced Rosalina. "Thank you, Rosalina." He said.

Rosalina smiled. "Your gratitude means everything to me—Ah!" Rosalina was losing balance while levitating, she grabbed her chest with her hand then fell on her knees.

"Are you alright?!" Mario cried, grabbing her hands.

Rosalina breathed. "In order to save this kingdom, and defeat Bowser," Rosalina paused, which worried Mario deeply. "I had to sacrifice everything."

"What?" Mario said, but before she could explain anything her body started to fade away into sparkles from below.

It didn't take much imagination to figure out what was happening to Rosalina, she was fading fast.

"NO! I can't lose you too!" Mario cried.

Mario could not feel her gentle hand anymore, she disappeared before anything else could be said.

After that, Mario could not help anymore that he fell to his knees and cried. Cried loudly desperate for the clock to go backwards or for at least some force in the universe to bring Rosalina back. Luigi held Daisy as she cried.

Nothing changed except the time moving forward. The day turned to twilight and the twilight turned to a cold night. Eventually Toadsworth and the Toads that worked in the castle came to Mario. It hurt them all to see their savior heartbroken.

Toadsworth however, still had something to ask Mario.

"Master Mario," Toadsworth said.

Mario wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, Toadsworth."

"I'm sorry to ask you when you're in such a vulnerable state, we just lost our beloved Princess to King Bowser." Toadsworth's voice became low saying that last part.

"And I've been told Princess Rosalina sacrificed herself to save us all, she will be remembered always."

Mario said nothing.

"It's tragic, but we as a Kingdom must move on," Toadsworth said.

In his mind Mario was furious, it would take an entire lifetime to move on from Peach and Rosalina.

"What I mean to ask is, will you become the king of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Toadsworth asked.

For a minute the entire throne room was quiet while they all waited for an answer.

"I will," Mario said with little to no emotion in his voice.

Luigi and Daisy gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this fanfic all started off with me coming home from work and saying, "I wanna lock myself in my room and write a tragedy!" It's not as sad as I hoped it to be though...My apologies! I cannot do details.<br>**

**I wanted to play around with the whole, "Princess Peach loves Bowser and Mario keeps stealing him from her" theory. Not a fan of this pairing though.**

**I do happen to be a fan of Mario/Rosalina though...I never thought I would actually write it though. I try to not ship them because it seems so illogical and there is no proof that either like each other romantically. And what little Marlina fanfics out there really suck with romantic cliches.**

**Anyway, please review. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	2. Compassion and Wishes

**I swear I wanted to finish this chapter after posting the first one, but I was working and spending some awesome time with my boyfriend watching animes and playing Pokemon Omega Ruby and Sapphire. I finally got to spend New Years with someone I care about. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to him, the Fox to my Krystal, the Link to my Zelda, the Mario to my Rosalina and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. Mario belongs to Nintendo this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Mario was crowned king. It was a day made in Mushroom Kingdom history where the hero of the kingdom was made king and retired his red cap for a crown with jeweled mushrooms. It was a happy and bittersweet time as news spread that Rosalina had passed and Mario did not have a queen. So many toad citizens hoped Mario and Peach would be united eventually. Among Mario's many fans that cheered and celebrated with so much energy that Mario had become queen, young toad girls that admired Peach cried during the coronation along with Peach's fan boys. Even if it was hard for Luigi and Daisy as well, they were proud of Mario.<p>

Luigi looked up to his brother even more, not in envy though, for his brother who was originally a mere plumber from Brooklyn looked down by rowdy folk was now the king of the toads. Mario did not smile as they all clapped and cheered when Toadsworth announced the new king.

"Toadsworth, can we please move this forward? I know this is last minute but I also want to honor what Princess Rosalina did for all of us."

Toadsworth fixed his glasses. "Yes, I believe that would be proper your highness. Alas, we may not have a framed picture of Rosalina." Toadsworth sighed. "This is what happens when we don't properly appreciate a friend and ally."

"I can try to find one!" One of the female castle workers cried out. She ran out of the throne room to look for a photo in the castle that wasn't of Princess Peach.

"Ah yes," Toadsworth said. "And as sad as it is that we lost our beloved Princess Peach." Toadsworth sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Today is a new beginning with Mario as our new king. Everyone please have fun with the festivities."

Mario walked away from his new throne with a sullen look on his face, his long cape following him. The toads watched him walk along but a lot didn't say much. Except some younger toads who cheered on Mario and chanted about how cool he was to them.

As Mario left his throne Daisy took his place.

"I would like to say some words in memory of Rosie—I mean, Rosalina, and a few for Peach." She said.

"Rosalina was, an unexpected friend." Daisy cleared her throat. "I thought she was trying to replace me as Peach's friend and I was jealous at her because at first I thought things were more interesting with her around and I was yesterday's news. But she really grew on me. We didn't have anything in common but we still got along and then I really admired her, more than I was jealous of her. Now that both she and Peach are gone it makes me want more to be a better ruler than both of them, but now they're gone and, it's sad…"

Daisy stopped as tears started falling down her face.

On the balcony Mario tried his hardest to ignore Daisy, but unconsciously he looked up at the sky searching for Rosalina.

A toad from the audience walked up next to Daisy. He worn a Peach fan tee-shirt and hat and his shirt had a few buttons on it. He took off his hat before speaking.

"Hey, we loved the Princess with all our hearts, why must we stop there?"

The crowd went silent.

"Who are we tell her who she should love? No matter how much we don't like it. We should be happy for her. She didn't try to destroy us, Bowser did!"

A few "yeah!"s came from the audience. Some others were still disgusted. Daisy left her spot and sat down on a mushroom chair and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mario heard everything the young toad said from the balcony, he clenched his fist, not sure whether to agree or yell at the toad. But he stayed put, looking at the stars and nobody else.

Luigi was right behind him, about to go on up his older brother until the stars in the sky moving around in circles caught his attention.

Luigi pointed up, "Look everyone." He said.

The citizens gasped as they saw a constellation of Rosalina appear in the sky made of ice blue stars.

Mario stayed silent, but at the same time he was mixed between being happy and being ready to cry again as he stared at the constellation with a sad smile, and reached out to "her" even if the point was moot.

* * *

><p>Shortly before the party ended Toadsworth told the citizens it was time for the king to retire for the night for tomorrow would be his first big day as king.<p>

The servants asked Mario if he wanted tea or something but he shooed them away. Luigi and Daisy were the last ones to say goodnight to Mario but Luigi also made an announcement that he wanted to go to Sarasaland with Daisy. He felt selfish leaving Mario alone but with lights in his eyes Mario told Luigi to go with her, and even if Luigi did stay Mario's royal duties with make him very busy.

Before they left a long group hug from Luigi and Daisy. Mario did not return the hug but he did not object for it was the most warmth he felt since Rosalina and Peach had gone.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and was finally alone in the room that was only slightly lit by a few candles. The room was Peach's but every last bit of pink furniture was replaced with regal blue and red furniture for Mario.

He placed on his pajamas and buttoned the last few buttons in front of the mirror, and sighed.

"Who will take care of all those baby lumas?" He asked.

Seeing the agony in his eyes he turned away and shifted to the bed, planning to use the blankets as a shield for all his worries. The combination of the pajamas he wore and the soft covers helped so much.

"So soft." He whispered.

It didn't take him to long to fall asleep after that.

It was a normal sleep, just gentle darkness. At one point though he felt a presence in the room, a bunch of them actually. He thought he was really dreaming a wish fulfillment dream when he felt the warm and the gentle sound of a fireplace, but he brushed it off.

Mario stretched his hand out though, yearning for the same gentle touch he felt days again. A desperate plea for the galaxy princess escaped his lips despite being asleep.

Then his eyes snapped open after hearing the cry, of a baby luma.

All around him, baby lumas of different colors floated around him. He looked around more and noticed the room looked familiar, but it wasn't his.

He knew he had been here before, but it must have been years ago, maybe not that long but the dark purple bed sheets that covered him were the most memorable.

"Mario," one of the lumas cried.

Then it came to Mario, this was Rosalina's bedroom, but why, he thought.

"Are you guys alright?" Mario cried.

The lumas weren't very expressive in the first place, but Mario worried about them anyway.

They didn't respond, they just floated in place. Mario felt they floated lower than usual but he probably just assumed it, mostly because seeing the lumas made him feel sullen again.

He got off Rosalina's bed and ran out the door, the comet observatory looked just as beautiful as it always did. At a distance he could see the sun shining behind the planet where the mushroom kingdom was.

But was _she_ here?

Mario walked slowly for the large map where Rosalina usually stood by, but as he glanced left and right he came to the conclusion that her home was practically empty even though everything was running normally.

Finally Mario saw that the place where Rosalina usually stood like a fair queen at her throne was empty. Mario blinked a few times then took a quick dash in the other direction to the library, not wanting to give up yet.

_"Please don't be gone!" _Mario cried in his head.

Mario ran into the library only to run into a stack of books for all of them to fall down along with him. One of the books fell on its spine and opened up, with a letter that flew out.

Mario picked himself up and was about to do something about the books but he saw there were more lumas here. Again Mario felt they seemed a bit down. It was a bit more noticeable now because they seemed to have made a mess of the library and some of them were hiding in little "book forts". Mario didn't think Rosalina would cause this.

He looked down at the damaged he done but ended up ignoring it after he saw the letter. Mario picked it up, feeling a bit guilty that this may belong to her but then saw his name on it.

Mario breathed out and ripped the letter open, hands shaking a bit. He removed the white paper and opened it up.

_Dear Mario,_

_ If you are reading this now, it will be after I ended my life to save the Mushroom Kingdom and you. I had a feeling this would happen someday and hoped it never would. I knew from the beginning that Princess Peach loved Bowser and that would give Bowser enough power to destroy anyone. In order to stop it someone had to sacrifice all their life to rid Bowser of his power. I could never ask anyone to do it. I felt if I didn't stand up for this nobody would._

_ Princess Peach will be free to love Bowser. I am not angry at her for this. Even if she abandons the Mushroom Kingdom and the following action will probably leave a burden on you. However, I cannot talk back because I will be sacrificing myself, and my children will have no one to take care of them. _

_ It's sad. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I leave expressing my compassion. If only I could've shown more compassion before. You, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach have all made me feel less lonely even if I had no reason to feel alone, I love my children deeply. _

_ As for you, I have questioned if I had some sort of feelings of "love" for you as well, as strange as that sounds. I need to think it over some more, but by the time I go through with my plan it will be too late._

_ However…Thank you Mario._

_Rosalina_

Mario felt himself losing breath, but then a red luma the exact same color of Mario's hat floated up to him.

"Mama's gone," the luma said.

Mario blinked, he could not take that sitting down. "I'll look after you, I'll look after all of you."

Mario looked at Rosalina's final letter again. "I'll do it for you princess, I don't care about the burden."

"Thank you Mario," said a female voice.

Mario turned around at the speed of lightning only to see a little pink luma smiling at him.

"Technically I am one of the elder lumas who takes care of the babies, but we could use the extra help, Mama would've loved that. You will make such a great Papa."

Mario was too surprised to answer, but after that his mind went blank. Sunlight hit the corner of his face and he woke up in his own bedroom.

Mario placed his hand on his face. "Was it a just a dream?" He asked.

"No, I teleported you to Mama's home last night."

Mario let out a large scream of horror and found out the pink luma from last night was right next to him. He clutched his chest.

The pink luma giggled. "Sheesh, you're a scary little star." Mario said.

The pink luma stopped giggling. "We won't bother you too much, right now you are king of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But…" Mario got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Your highness, time for breakfast!" Said a squeaky voice.

The pink luma disappeared with a twirl, Mario was left speechless. A minute later he sighed and pushed his sheets off ready to start the day. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>I literally cried writing Rosalina's letter, did I do my job as a writer well?<br>**

**Now, in this chapter I slightly implied something about Mario's past...And now I have a headcanon that Mario was mostly looked down upon when he lived in Brooklyn, but in the Mushroom Kingdom it's the exact opposite...What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...And thank you to Miss RaciJulz for favoriting this story. I know I beat myself up too harshly, but I didn't expect anyone to favorite this story.**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out.**


	3. I loved her

**Ok, after finding time in between work, writer's block, and checking over and over for errors I conjured the next chapter up. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

><p>It has been 2 months since Mario became king, 2 months of paperwork and helping the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Even though Mario felt good about helping people, it was at this point that he realized that his life of adventures had come to an end.<p>

With Peach gone, Rosalina dead, and Luigi devoting his life to Daisy and Daisy decided to take responsibility for her kingdom Mario felt a sense of loneliness. Within these 2 months he made a few friends and quite a few acquaintances along the road, he just wished things were the way they were before.

Today however, Mario got his responsibilities out of the way because Luigi and Daisy were going to visit. Mario was so ecstatic about life resembling what it was before that he took some extra time to make sure everything was perfect.

Mario practically begged to see Luigi and Daisy again so they could talk, and he was very ecstatic about seeing his younger brother get married. He checked the pearly white patio furniture to see if everything was perfect for their visit, but then he slowly realized that he was becoming more unsettled than excited. It was as if his own heart was begging him to run away and hide and his arms and legs refused to function.

The patio furniture, placed in the Mushroom Kingdom garden was a place where Mario used to spend time with Princess Peach, it was one of his favorite past times, but the memory was far too painful. Like being forced to watch clips of someone you thought you knew, or someone you thought loved you to the point where you want to get sick or cry.

He saw flashes of Princess Peach sitting in one of the chairs and sipping tea. There was also another time where Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina drank tea together and talked. Back then he only gave quick glances to Rosalina complimenting in his head what a wonderful friend she could be for Peach, but today he regretted not appreciating her.

Mario snapped out of his trance feeling a gloved hand on his arm. "Bro, are you alright?"

Mario looked over his shoulder and saw Luigi's serious face and Daisy's sad worried face and then looked down.

Luigi and Daisy got Mario to sit down while Daisy prepared some orange blossom tea from Sarasaland. Mario eventually snapped himself out of it and started an ice breaker while Daisy prepared the tea.

"So, will it be a big wedding?" Mario asked.

Daisy blinked. "I originally just wanted it to be a simple union because I may be marrying Luigi out of love but I also want to take responsibility for my kingdom."

"But I said we should think bigger than that because this will be Daisy's special day and I think she deserves big and bright and positive, sad stuff may have happened but we have to except happiness again at one point." Luigi continued.

Daisy nodded and poured the tea into cups. She passed the first cup to Mario, who said nothing and just took the cup with his gloved hand. Daisy took notice of this.

"Um, yes. I am very excited, it will be loads of fun with the best flower decorations and all my favorite sweets. And Mario, I think I'll make the wedding a Mario's favorite food day for you. I mean a special day like that calls for all the great food you like. I would love pasta, and pizza, and steak from New York."

Mario chuckled slightly. "Aww! You don't have to Princess!" He sipped his tea.

Daisy shook her head rapidly. "You deserve it after all the positive feedback you have been getting. You're doing such a good job that people all around are making paintings for you and writing books of how you went from plumber to king, I found plenty in Sarasaland. And Luigi placed a few paintings in the castle out of great respect."

Luigi blushed and removed the tea cup from his lips. "Hehe, well my brother really is the best brother in the world. He has been through hardships and people treating him like he's nothing but look at him now!"

Mario sighed and went back to drinking every last drop of his tea.

Daisy felt really unsettled now, she tried to say something else but she swung her hand in the wrong direction and ending up knocking the teapot on the grass. She sighed and picked up the teapot with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Mario, you don't have to come to our wedding if it will bring you pain." Daisy said.

Mario was dumbfounded. "Now why would you say something like that?"

Daisy placed the teapot down and sat down. "Because," she stopped to clear her throat.

"Because among all the positive stuff that has been said about you Mario, some stuff has also been snooty and gossipy." Luigi continued.

Daisy pressed her hands on the table a bit aggressively. "Everyone is going crazy over you and Peachy not marrying and breaking up, and just coming up with conspiracies."

Daisy grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and took an aggressive bite. "It's sick!"

"It feels like nobody will give you a break Mario." Luigi said.

Mario went back to his state of sadness, and it killed Luigi to see his brother a regal king but also dead on the inside.

"You're in pain and our wedding may make you feel jealous," Luigi continued as Daisy finished her cake.

"And, Luigi and I talked about it, and we believed more of that pain is because we think you were probably in love with Rosalina as well," Daisy said.

"Daisy no, we weren't—" Luigi said.

_"I did love her," _Mario said simply.

Luigi and Daisy were both shocked to see that their little theory was proved true.

"It's complicated though." Mario said.

Luigi patted his shoulder. "I think I understand." Luigi said.

"It's probably the exact opposite of what I went through with Pauline." Mario said lowly.

Daisy clenched her hands and showed so much sorrow for her future brother in law as he was such an amazing guy but faced so many romantic casualties while she barely had any romance at all and the only love that felt true to her was her love for Luigi.

Luigi felt a change of light on his life as well as before he met Daisy he didn't think he would actually be engaged to be married. He never had a serious relationship in Brooklyn and dating was the least of his worries then.

With Pauline Mario learned to move on to someone else. But Rosalina he realized he loved her too late because he also loved Princess Peach. He was more convinced that he loved Peach.

Mario slouched in his chair with his mind tied in knots trying to figure out his true feelings, but right now Luigi and Daisy were a higher priority.

"I'll go, I am _not _jealous of either of you!" Mario said, changing the subject.

Luigi and Daisy were not completely convinced though.

"How can I not be happy about my own little brother getting married to someone who fits him perfectly?" Mario continued.

Luigi and Daisy blushed from Mario's kind words, but Daisy still shook her head and Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Don't force yourself. It will be a couple of months till a year until we get married. Think over it Mario." Daisy said.

"There is nothing to think about," Mario insisted.

Daisy giggled. "Well going over your options is good as Luigi taught me. I am thinking of ways I can improve my kingdom, and I was thinking about a future heir to the throne."

Luigi grinned and sipped his tea. Mario's blue eye's practically sparkled from what Daisy just said.

"I'm going to be an uncle! A legitimate uncle!" Mario cried.

Daisy stroked her short hair. "Well yeah, I would love to have a boy or a girl, or both, with Luigi." She blushed.

"We could also adopt Daisy, that's another option you should keep in mind, remember when Mario told us that he adopted all of Rosalina's children," Luigi giggled but then gave himself a mental slap on the forehead mentioning Rosalina. "Sorry, Mario." Luigi sighed.

"They're wonderful," Mario said dreamily.

"I visit them almost every night with the help of the elder lumas."

Mario held his hands over his chest feeling familiar warmth from before.

"It's the least I can do, for Rosalina. She may not be here any longer but I can help her, and I am the adoptive father of her children. I did not knowing taking in children would feel this rewarding."

Daisy's smile grew bigger as she saw Mario smiled for what felt like the first time since before everything happened. "Mario, you're rosey red!" She cried.

The conversation went on for a couple more hours and Mario felt himself heal a bit with Luigi and Daisy taking notice. Rosalina was still gone, and nothing could change that fact but Mario was technically the adoptive father of her children now. He felt that in a way, he still had her.

Mario's story of fatherhood did not end there though as a couple of days later Mario said that he planned a trip to Brooklyn for a couple of hours. The toads did not question him, but some convinced Mario to take them with him to see the city and human world. Mario didn't object much except to not go too far and don't talk to strangers.

When they finally found out Mario's plan they were overjoyed and were behind him all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make some vague foreshadowing for next chapter but it came out wrong...So you guys will probably have an idea what the next chapter will be about...I'd give more details but I am too excited.<br>**

**In truth I am a total sucker for wish fulfillment OTP babies, but at one point I want to be realistic and pick one of my OTPs who would realistically not want children and write a fanfic where they can be happy and have a lovely relationship without children, but having Mario adopt is a start. In real life I am a bit tokophobic and I have zero enthusiasm for child birth...And I'd rather adopt a child from an orphanage when I am ready to have children.**

**Inspired by one of the Swan Princess sequels where Derek and Odette adopt a child, which I thought was really special.**

**Although I think Daisy would love to have children with Luigi...Maybe...Ok, I have nothing to back this up.**

**This is Emiko Gale saying later everyone! I am off to play Freedom Planet now!**


	4. Family

**Back into business! What a great way to spend a day off! I am really happy with how this chapter turned out, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Nintendo does. Let me have my fun.**

* * *

><p>4 years have passed since Mario became king, it certainly wasn't easy the first year, but Mario became just as loved as a ruler is Peach did, even more so. Even though he had not went on adventures and fought like a hero at all in all those years. Rosalina had brought peace, some would argue it was too boring but everyone was safe.<p>

Among one of the things that changed over the years was the presence of a 12 year old girl with black hair that went to her shoulders and dark eyes. She wore a yellow sun dress but still ran around the hallways making sure she kept her skirt in place.

"Papa!" She cried.

She kept on running and passed the dining room. "Papa!" She cried again.

She saw Mario with the corner of her eye though, and quickly turned back to see Mario getting the finishing touches ready in the dining room of the castle.

"Good morning, Fran," Mario said with a smile.

Fran was just a shortened version of her name. Her full name was Francesca, and she was an orphaned girl in Brooklyn Mario adopted when she was 8.

The young girl crossed her legs. "Papa Mario, is there going to be a party today? Is Aunt Daisy and Victor coming over?"

"Not Daisy," Mario placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's a surprise."

Victor is Daisy and Luigi's currently 2 year old son. Princess Fran looks up to Daisy and adores her son. She is even more excited that Daisy is currently pregnant with her second child.

"If it's not Daisy I'm not interested, I want to spend time with the lumas." She said.

"Too early Fran, it's better to visit them when all the stars are out at night," Mario said.

Fran started walking away. "Well I could've sworn one got loose in the castle, I have to find it." She ran out the door. "I gotta go!"

"Fran!" Mario cried.

* * *

><p>King Mario had everything ready for his guest so he searched the castle for his daughter. Taking care of a kingdom was hard but he tried to put his children first, even though sometimes it was impossible.<p>

"Your highness," said a mature female voice.

Mario recognized the voice of one of the female toad workers, he looked down. "Miss Topple!"

The female toad with moss green spots gave Mario a concerned look. "Your son Azure is playing games in the ballroom, but I made sure he had his studies done before he nearly turned it into an arcade room, the maids even double checked his work." She said.

Mario bowed, "Thank you so much," he turned the other direction and began heading to the ballroom. "Remind me to repay you later."

"You need not repay me your highness," she said.

Azure is a 10 year old toad boy from the orphanage in the Mushroom Kingdom that Mario decided to adopt shortly after adopting Fran from the human world. Azure loves video games as if they were library books but because of that he is not very fond of library books, but he is popular in a crowd. Mario questions if it is the right crowd though.

* * *

><p>"You almost got it!" Cried the voice of a young boy.<p>

In the ballroom a young male goomba watched a young male toad with light blue spots on his mushroom head play on the Game Boy. The young toad sweated bullets and felt his Game Boy slipping out of his hands slightly.

"Run away from the giant donuts Azure!" Cried the goomba.

Just then Mario walked through the ballroom to see his adoptive toad son and his best friend playing games again, he was going to say something but decided to wait for the boys to finish.

"Ahhhh!" Azure cried. "So close!"

"I was wondering where you went," Mario said.

"Hey dad," Azure said casually. "Good morning your highness," the young goomba bowed.

"I was looking for you Azure, but I should've seen this coming, what are you two playing?" Mario said.

"Burger Time," Azure said with a smile.

"Well, today an old friend is visiting today, would you like to meet her?" Mario asked looking down to his little son.

"Ummm, me and Gordy were going to go to the new arcade," Azure said.

"But you two will have the chance to meet someone else from the human world—"

"Papa there is a boy in here!" Fran burst through the door cutting Mario off frantically.

Mario turned around. "Gee Fran, I thought you were old enough to know boys aren't all the same."

"No, there's a boy here. _A human!"_ She cried.

A boy with short light brown hair and pale skin walked closer to Fran, but Fran took a few steps back. "Sorry for scaring you," he said.

"Jerry, you can't just cause trouble, and in a castle of all places!" Cried a voice.

A woman with long brown hair tied in a pony tail grabbed the boy by his arm. "We're guests and you're acting dreadful, I will not have this around Mario."

Mario smiled. "Children, meet Pauline of Brooklyn."

She was Mario's old flame, but instead of her usual red gown she wore a red tank top and a blue mini skirt.

Pauline looked up when she heard that familiar voice. "Mario!" She smiled back.

* * *

><p>Mario and Pauline sat down in the dining room sipping Pauline's favorite tea. Fran, Azure, and Gordy promised to spend time with Jerry in the meantime.<p>

"Life must have been treating you well. You look very dashing in royal attire. I'm just a business woman." Pauline said.

"It's been ups and downs," Mario looked at Pauline's hand. "I see you have a wedding ring."

Pauline looked at her ring and smiled. "It's complicated, but yes. And that boy is my son."

Pauline stirred her tea. "I did not expect you to have children as well."

"Adopted." Mario said before sipping his tea.

Pauline paused and smiled. "Oh, I thought that girl was your flesh and blood."

"Never married," Mario said lowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Pauline said.

Mario shook his head slightly. "Don't apologize, I may be a king without a queen but I healed. Even if my reign as king started with me losing two women that I loved."

Pauline was at a loss of breath for a moment. "How?"

Mario paused, but then Pauline's panting son walked into the room.

"Mom!" Jerry yelled as he carried a bunch of books against his chest. "I found books on Princess Peach the original heir to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Pauline blinked, she knew Peach was Mario's flame after her but she had to admit she wondered why she wasn't here with Mario.

"I would love to read them Jerry," Pauline said, her son passed her some of the books.

"They're not accurate histories though," Mario said.

"But why your highness, isn't Fran the daughter of you and—"

"No," Mario said, cutting Jerry off.

"There are still loyal fans of Princess Peach and my relationship with her, somehow these stories manage to get published even if they aren't true," Mario twiddled his fingers.

"So," Pauline paused. "Things didn't go well between you and Peach." Pauline tried to say that as delicately as possible but when she said that last line she felt her palms sweat from realization.

Mario rested his face on his hand. "More than you can ever imagine."

"You don't have to tell me now, if it all," Pauline insisted.

The brunette woman stroked her wedding ring. "Honestly I would like to keep the details of my romantic partner a secret for now."

Mario removed his hand from his face and gave Pauline an amazed look. "Alright then," he said.

"They're both royalty though, in different ways." Jerry mumbled.

"Jerry!" Pauline cried.

"Well they are," Jerry retorted.

Mario blinked in confusion, but then he decided to change the subject. "Maybe we should talk more about our children. Speaking of which you have not seen all of mine, you'll see the rest when night comes and all the stars are out."

Pauline blinked, but she smiled. "More surprises eh? I like it!"

Mario was so surprised that Pauline didn't think he was crazy.

* * *

><p>Fran and Jerry sat outside the balcony watching the sky turn from orange to night time blue. She told Jerry and Pauline in order for them to see the rest of her siblings they had to wait for enough stars to appear in the skies.<p>

"The stars look beautiful tonight, and they're blue. My papa told me the blue stars probably represent…Her, or Mama." Fran said.

"Hm?" Said Jerry.

Fran turned around and smiled. "Alright! For the best results the throne room must have the lights dimmed, I'll be right back."

Fran ran into the throne room to the other side to dim the lights. Pauline blinked in surprised as the castle was still beautiful even in the dark.

"I'm so glad I took a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom." Pauline said. A breeze flew through her hair and she gave a dreamy sigh.

Mario looked at Pauline. "The mother of these children sacrificed herself to save this kingdom."

Pauline opened her eyes. "Who?"

"There's one of them!" Fran cried.

Pauline was confused, she didn't really see anything except a green light coming from the dark throne room.

"Whoa! He's kind of cute!" Said Jerry.

A red and purple light came next, Pauline still couldn't see it well, but she could faintly see the two children having fun.

"Pauline look," Mario said.

Pauline turned to Mario and gasped in surprise. Cute star children sat on Mario's hands, shoulders, and one on his hat. Mario's sad state became more gleeful now, she noticed, after seeming on and off all day.

The sound that the star children made only made Pauline's lips curl up into a smile as she was enchanted by the adorable creatures.

"They're lumas," Mario said, letting the two sitting on his hands float on their own. "Star children that help shape the galaxies."

One of the lumas that Mario let go of drifted a bit towards Pauline's face. She slowly raised her index finger towards the luma. "Hello there."

She gave the luma a slight poke and the child of the galaxy giggled as a few sparkles landed on Pauline.

"I guess this makes me the galaxy king as well. I don't know. It sort of felt that way after I adopted these kids after Rosalina's death," Mario said.

The lumas scattered off Mario.

"Rosalina?" Pauline asked.

Mario paused for a moment. "An amazing woman…"

Mario told as much as he could about Rosalina to Pauline for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Pauline turned out more fun that I ever imagined...But I left who she married up to interpretation because I got EchoEternal's version of her chiseled into my head, about her being gay, or bi, or bi preferring woman, you guys decide if Jerry is her biological son or not, or who she married. I also enjoyed writing her relationship with Mario. I know some people like to bring Mario and Pauline back together but despite being a crack shipper who usually likes to destroy canon...I wanted to respect this canon. Their relationship is special to me because it's the only time in any form of media where I've seen two past lovers be on 100% good terms with each other and written in a "life goes on, but it's ok" attitude.<br>**

**Also Burger Time is an actual game, that I play on my 3DS and am addicted to.**

**Next chapter will be the last...Maybe I'll make it two chapters. We'll see.**

**HOWEVER, I am kind of considering going on a slight writer's hiatus.**

**It's not because of anything happening in my life...Although school does start next week but community college does not chew up too much of my time...But I'll see what my schedule is like next week.**

**I was thinking about this because a couple of days ago I realized I was making writing too much of a priority for me and I was making myself insecure and such. Don't get me wrong I LOVE WRITING but I kind of want other things to be a bigger priority at the moment...Like relationships.**

**I don't know, nothing is set in stone and usual when I say I'll take a break from Facebook, or Tumblr, or what have you...I end up coming back.**

**I may break my promise again because I started picking up one of my old stories I put on hiatus lol.**


	5. An Evil for Evil

**Hello everyone, it's Emiko. And I did not expect to update now...Because school most certainly kicked my butt for the first week back. But...I has no homework and missed writing so I most certainly went back to this chapter. And surprisingly it's not the last chapter...You guys will see why.**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo, not moi. Kay?**

* * *

><p>Mario sweated in nervousness as he thought about his now 18 year old adoptive daughter. She looked so mature now that she wore more royal clothing and got a shorter haircut. But she just told Mario she was not ready to take over responsibility of the kingdom.<p>

Finally Fran opened the door, Mario could clearly see the anxiety in her dark brown eyes.

"Oh papa, I'm sorry." She said.

Mario gently grabbed her hand. "No, it's quite alright Fran."

Fran fixed her hair a bit. "I just don't think I am ready to be a queen yet." She gulped. "If at all."

Mario was going to reveal his plan, but this event reminded him of something familiar. Years ago when this all started. However she, Princess Peach that is, was stressed because she was going to run away with Bowser.

_Princess Peach_

What if she didn't want to rule a kingdom as well, Mario thought.

"Fran, you don't have to now, don't force yourself. I still got many good years left in me." Mario smiled saying that last sentence.

Fran's eyes widened. "But dad!" She nearly screamed.

"As princess I need to take care of this kingdom at one point and I can't put all responsibility on you. It's as if you adopted me for nothing!" Her hands shook.

Mario mentally shook his head with what his daughter said while he wrapped his arm around him. "Fran I did need a heir, but eventually I learned that you and Azure may not want this. I needed a heir but I wanted to be a father first, and a true father wants his children to be happy."

Tears started to fall down Fran's eyes. Mario wiped one with his gloved hand.

"I meant what I said when you don't have to force yourself. You're a wonderful daughter capable of being more than just a simple queen. You're wonderful at taking care of the lumas."

Mario paused as Fran quickly wiped her tears away.

"Come on, let's call off this coronation," Mario said.

Fran made a small smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>The audience in the throne room gossiped as they waited for Mario and his daughter. Azure tried to keep the audience calm and struck some conversation. Luigi and Daisy waited with their 8 year old son and 6 year old daughter.<p>

Finally the two of them showed up through the door nearest to the throne, and the crowd cheered while Azure, Daisy, and Luigi ran to them.

"We were really worried about you guys you know that?" Azure said.

Mario chuckled a bit. "I can tell."

"Come on, let's turn Fran into a beautiful queen, then we'll party!" Daisy said, Luigi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Actually…" Mario said.

"About that…" Fran continued.

Mario walked to the throne and became the center of the audience's attention.

"Dad," Azure turned to Fran. "Fran, what's wrong?"

"My daughter is not comfortable with taking the throne now, if at all. She must follow her heart and be happy, so I will not let her go through with it. I apologize greatly." Mario said.

Fran started to blush. "I'm really sorry!" She cried.

Everyone paused. Daisy gave her niece a hug and Azure broke the silence. "Oh come on sis, I kind of saw this coming. You don't have to be a queen, I always imagined you doing something else, and we both have time to figure it out."

The crowd started smiling and clapped and cheered which eased Fran's mind greatly. "Thanks Azure," she said softly.

"Don't mention it," Azure gave a thumbs up to his older sister.

"Even if there is no coronation we can still celebrate our children Mario." Luigi said while holding his daughter close.

"Great idea Luigi." Mario winked. "We shall celebrate our royal children in any path they choose."

The crowd's excitement became louder, until a loud door slam stopped everyone stone cold.

"King Mario!" A messenger toad cried weakly.

The toad messenger ran through the crowd and stopped to breath in front of Mario and his children.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Bowser's Kingdom was attacked…by King K. Rool!" Said the messenger.

The people of the Mushroom Kingdom gasped and started talking about the ordeal. Mario said nothing and willed his ears to block out what everyone else was saying. The only thing said that made sense to him was, "Maybe King Bowser got in trouble with other people, there was nothing stopping him!"

With that Mario breathed out, but not to heal his fear this time around. "Princess Peach is in trouble, _I should go there!"_

"Mario! Are you sure?!" Daisy cried.

"I won't allow it Mario, you may be confident but you're much older now, and you need to know when to slow down." Luigi said.

Mario clenched his fist. "I'm only 35 Luigi, and Princess Peach may not be close to any of us anymore, but…I can't just leave her to die!"

"Oh daddy," Fran wept in her hands.

Azure clenched his fists before running to the throne. "Dad, If you feel this is right…To check King Bowser's kingdom, then go. I'll…I'll watch over the kingdom until you return."

Mario was surprised to see his daydreaming son take responsibility.

Azure looked away. "Just make sure you come home safe dad!"

Mario turned eyes locked on to the nearest exit, he unhooked his royal cape and dropped it to the ground. "It's Mario time again." He said.

The toads in the audience gasped but didn't stop their king, except for the workers who asked Mario if he needed anything and pleaded with Mario to stay. Luigi held his wife's hand and just bravely watched his older brother go.

"Uncle Mario, where are you going?" Cried Luigi's daughter.

Mario stopped at the door upon hearing his young niece before he planned on dropping his crown on the ground and leaving, he turned to see her in Luigi's arm with a worried look on her face. The truth is, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy did not tell her about their past adventures yet.

Mario smiled. "I'm just going to pay a visit to my old friend, the Queen of the Koopas."

"Say hi for us Mario," Luigi said. Daisy nodded.

Mario nodded and placed his crown on the ground before running out of the castle. Upon running out of the front entrance he spotted a red luma all alone, seemingly waiting for Mario. With the help of the luma Mario was able to use a star warp to fly to Bowser's castle, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Mario held himself slightly and closed his eyes as the gentle vibes given from the Mushroom Kingdom slowly faded away as he got closer to the dark kingdom of the koopas. He landed slowly and opened his eyes upon landing on stone walk way, which was now broken and sinking slowly into the lava.<p>

Mario nearly swallowed all his saliva seeing explosion burns and almost all of the stone walk ways destroyed. On top of which were broken koopa shells and broken pieces of black metal.

Mario's heart sank with the attack that felt immoral even for the koopa plan, but more importantly, where was Peach? Mario ran across the stone walk way but gasped as one of the broken pieces he stood on sunk below him. A cold sweat rolled down his forehead which surprised him.

Mario breathed in and jumped for the safest platform near him and started panting. He wanted to pant even more when he saw the castle was far away and was no longer safe to simply walk to but seeing the red carpet and the door wide open motivated him. Age had certainly caught up with the once strong Italian man and it felt like he jumped the broken passage for hours, but upon making it to the entrance of the castle he found it empty, except for some broken furniture. Far more broken beyond careless scrapes for the golden throne Bowser once sat on looked as if it were ripped apart by a beast.

Mario froze in fear wondering what happened, but with what he saw he feared an entire massacre. Before he could search the area though, the only sound in the room beside his own breathing was small footsteps.

A koopa with wrinkles all over his yellow face and a long white beard observed the remains of the destroyed throne room, but stopped at the sight of the legendary Mario.

"Where's, where is Princess Peach?" Mario asked.

"Her,' The elderly koopa said in a hateful tone. "I don't know, I think the only people of the royal family who escaped were the children, those annoying offspring of Lord Bowser."

"We do know our coward of a king did not survive though, he is dead to the point of not being able to be identified anymore. I wouldn't count on the queen being alive either."

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to make this chapter far more disturbing...But I didn't want to change the rating and totally creep out anyone reading it...But if you guys think it's a bit too disturbing now I can place a warning.<br>**

**And yes this was originally going to be the last chapter but I felt I was putting too much into one chapter.**

**Phew I am tired! Final Chapter will come out...When it comes out! Sorry...This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	6. Forgiveness

**Surprisingly managed to update despite school and work keeping me busy. But good fortune has went around all day and I was determined to finish this story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo, thank you Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Mario looked down, his emotions were mixed. It was far too late for him to start crying, but he is not happy about any of this, not necessarily mad though.<p>

"What, what do you mean?" He asked the elderly koopa.

The elderly koopa turned away. "I unfortunately have not seen, that is why I am here, but I am old. You should go find her yourself, part of me only wishes she died, but she may still be around here…Plumber."

Mario thought as to where Peach could be hiding, he saw a spiral stone stairway on the far left, a bit chipped but it still look safe to walk on. "Alright, thank you." Mario ran off.

The elderly koopa watched Mario as he left. "I guess not all humans are selfish and prideful after all." He said to himself.

Mario ran up the stairs to find a hallway full of doors. Cloths were torn, and glass and marble were slightly shattered. There were also some broken magic staffs that magikoopa would carry, Mario imagined magikoopas losing while being cornered and retreating. He gave quick glances into the wide open doors, no Peach.

When he came to one of the final rooms in the hallway he saw her inside, but only in a woven picture.

Mario walked inside and saw the princess, smiling like she used to before along with Bowser. She hugged him from behind, not caring about his monstrous features. The cloth was torn in the middle though, mostly at Bowser's body.

Mario glared at the picture slightly, but took a step back after his ears filled with the sound of lighting and his eyes were in shock from a quick flash of lighting.

Then there was a creak noise coming from the wooden door. Mario turned, his heart was beating hard and fast believing something would come up behind him and attack him. But he turned, and saw the door creaking in and out as the wind moved it.

Mario peaked outside the open door and saw another door, which appeared to be the entrance to the roof of the castle was open, which caused the cool wind to come in.

Mario opened the door slowly and felt the need to walk up the narrow pathway to the top as if a spirit was calling him, anything to avoid looking down at the lava sea.

When Mario got to the top he breathed and felt dread being closer to the dark clouds in the sky that gave the creepiest bangs of thunder. He thought the top of the castle was empty till he saw a woman with platinum blonde hair and wearing a black dress, sitting on her knees alone.

Mario was breathless as he carefully took 2 steps forward, then the woman turned around but stayed in her place. Her lips and sapphire blue eyes matched up, but Peach's hair was never platinum blonde, like Rosalina.

"Mario!" She said.

It was her! Just for a moment Mario thought he saw the Princess Peach from long ago, she got on her feet and walked to him slowly. "You're here," she said softly.

Mario paused by her seemingly nonchalant behavior. "You survived."

Peach looked down and clenched her gloved hand slightly. "Yes."

Mario shuttered slightly. "But how?"

Princess Peach sighed and unexpectedly fell down, Mario gasped and reached for her but Peach smiled at him, causing him to stop.

"My husband," Mario shivered slightly as Princess Peach uttered out those first words.

"He never touched the Mushroom Kingdom as promised, but…"

Princess Peach sniffed, Mario quickly placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok!" Mario cried.

"He wanted to attack the Mushroom Kingdom again, but I pleaded with him after…I found out what happened."

Mario looked down at the platinum blonde princess. "I was still out of it after I left The Mushroom Kingdom, but eventually I came to my senses and found out the truth, that I am forever sorry about."

Princess Peach looked up to Mario with small tears falling down her eyes. "Rosalina died to save the Mushroom Kingdom, so I pleaded Bowser to not touch the kingdom, and I let him cause trouble in other kingdoms." Princess Peach wiped her tears away with her gloved hand.

Princess Peach turned from Mario. "I have not ignored the fact that my lover did terrible things, which is why I helped prevent more tragedy in secret, but King K. Rool was terrible. He damaged the kingdom greatly, and I was close to death myself." She placed her hand on the sapphire blue jewel on her chest.

"I hid behind the furniture when K. Rool was in close combat of us, Bowser told me to run and I did, but now I can't find him." Princess Peach hugged herself.

Mario remembered what the elder toad had told him, he didn't see what happened to Bowser with his own eyes, but he assumed the worst. He ran to the princess and wrapped his arms around her. The Princess still had the same gentle figure that she had when Mario hugged her years ago. It made Mario so lost in the moment that he didn't even realize that Princess Peach moved her lips closer to Mario's. Before she could kiss him though she pushed him so gently that Mario had to be the one to pull away.

"I must stay faithful to my husband!" Peach cried. "But, I did love you as well, Mario."

Mario's eyes widened. "I just, loved Bowser more…" The Princess said.

"But I am so sorry, I left you all alone and Rosalina couldn't even be there for you!"

Peach gasped when she saw a single tear fall down Mario's eye. Peach's hands shook but he wiped his tear away.

"It's ok, I forgive you, and I have for years." Mario said.

Peach smiled and jumped for joy slightly. "Oh Mario!"

Mario finally found the joy to smile back, until the gem on the princess's chest slowly turned blood red. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees clutching her chest.

"Peach!" Mario cried and fell to her side.

Peach released her hand from her chest and breathed. "It's too late."

"It can't be too late!" Mario pleaded.

Peach got herself back on her feet quickly, despite the pain. "If my husband dies, I will die as well, I agreed to this."

Mario shook his head. "No!"

Peach blinked her eyes to release tears, but she still smiled. "Thank you, Mario."

Mario covered his eyes crying in front of her.

"I wish, I could've…Saw you…" Peach's breathing became scarce and her sapphire blue eyes were losing their light, "As king."

"No!" Mario breathed.

Peach fell backwards but Mario managed to catch her before her head hit the stone, not like it mattered though. Mario could not feel any life in her as he stroked her cheek.

Mario stroked her platinum hair, it hurt, and reminding him of Rosalina as Peach rested in eternal slumber. Both princesses he loved, gone for good. After what seemed like forever mourning, Mario had to go and never turn back as a king. Peach was later taken away for a future burial in the Mushroom Kingdom. It may have seemed selfish but it didn't look like anyone would mourn Peach's death in the abandoned Koopa Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Mario returned to the castle past midnight, he would've just went to bed but something urged him to check the throne room. When he looked inside he saw his son and daughter all alone, but both of them got up and ran as quick as they could because their adoptive father returned.<p>

"Papa!" Fran cried.

"Dad!" Azure cried.

Mario managed to smile even after what happened earlier. "Kids!" Mario cried. "I thought you too were sleeping by now."

Fran shook her head slightly. "We needed you, and we needed to take care of this kingdom. It actually isn't that bad…" She looked down.

"But I think I'd rather be the new galaxy princess, like Mama Rosalina."

Mario's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

Fran nodded and gave a serious look. "Yes, it would put a lot less weight on your shoulders and I love galaxies and stars, and the lumas."

"I can be the new king dad." Azure said. "But I think I need a bit more time to think things over."

Mario placed his hands on his son's shoulder. "You have time, but right now," Mario paused.

Mario closed his eyes. "I have to plan a funeral…"

"As long as it's not yours!" Azure cried.

Fran quickly agreed, but Mario turned away and asked his children to rest, only for them to find out the next day that the funeral was for Princess Peach. The two children did not know how to feel since they never knew her personally, but in a strange way the funeral felt like a reunion, as bittersweet as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Finished! Please review.<br>**

**So yeah, like I said before...This took a totally different route than a previous tragedy fanfic I wrote. This time I made it clear that all that have died stay dead and not come back Disney style. Which also blows because Rosalina is one of my favorite characters and I killed her and kept her dead. **

**Now as for what I'm going to do next...I have no new projects in mind. I WANT to write a oneshot though, since it's been forever and Valentine's day and the one year anniversary for my boyfriend and I is soon...**

**But the funny thing is, months ago I really wanted to finish fanfics that were longer than one or two chapters long...Now I am doing that and can't seem to find inspirations for oneshots anymore, womp womp.**

**If anything right now I am thinking about bringing back my older unfinished fanfics though so stay tuned. And grazie mille for reading.**


End file.
